Can't fight this feeling
by Carmina1990
Summary: After the Satan's Pitt Rose and the Doctor share a moment. Rose/10 Fluff. Oneshot for now.


**This story takes place right after the Satan's Pit. I felt something missed at the end of this episode. The Doctor had almost said he loved Rose, or at least that's what I think he wanted to say. This scene formed in my head after watching the episode jet again. Let me know what you think.**

"If they get back in touch, if you talk to Rose, just tell her..." His voice broke off. Hesitation was visible on his face. "Tell her… oh, she knows". He finished. _"Tell her I love her" _He couldn't say it out loud. He couldn't, or he wouldn't. He took the easy way out, hoping Rose would know he loved her with both his hearts. She didn't of course, she thought this was his normal behavior, the handholding, the touching. It wasn't, Rose was special. Somewhere along the giant trill ride that never ended he'd fallen for her, and he'd fallen hard. Just has he thought that he crashed into the floor and came face to face with something that broke every one of his rules.

Rose felt her heart drop when she heard the Doctor fell or jumped into the pit. She couldn't believe he might not be there anymore. _"No" _she forced herself to think about something else. She couldn't live with the fact that the Doctor might be dead.

"He said your name" Ida voice came from over the com-system. It hardly registered to Rose; she was too wrapped up in worrying. The next thing that was really clear for her was waking up inside the rocket.

When she heard the Doctors voice over the radio her heart immediately jumped. Her face broke into a smile. He was having the same sort of reaction when he heard her voice. He was going to tell her, tell her how he felt. To hell with all his rules.

The moment Rose walked into the TARDIS his face broke into a huge grin. He stood there, still in his goofy spacesuit and watched her race over to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, pulling her legs of the floor trying to get her as close to him as possible. After a long hug he pulled back, just far enough to look into her eyes. Their foreheads touched as he looked into her eyes. She looked back, the relief clearly visible in her eyes, but there was something more, something different, dare he say love.

That moment was all he needed to let go of every reservation he had about his decision he gently lifted one hand and cupped her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I thought I'd never see you again". He managed to croak out. Than he slowly lowered his lips to hers, kissing her, gently at first but slowly giving in to the passion he felt for her, letting every emotion he had during the last hour pass out of him and into the kiss. The fear of losing her, the love he felt for her, the confusion and his fear for the devil deep down there in the pit.

It took Rose only a second to respond to his kiss. The kiss started out slowly, a bit hesitant, but soon the Doctor deepened the kiss. He pulled her flush against him, tangling one hand into her hair. He moved his other hand from her cheek and slowly snaked it down her body, coming to a rest on the bare skin on her back. She responded by tangling both her hands into his oh so great hair. They were completely unaware of their surroundings until a voice came over the intercom.

"Doctor, you never said, you two, who are you?" The Doctor let out a soft groan as he heard the voice, they couldn't have picked a worse time. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, keeping Rose close to him. She too didn't seem too happy with the interruption of there make out session. Secretly she feared this was a lap of judgment by the Doctor and that he would go back to being his old self after this little interruption.

"Ow, the stuff of legends". The Doctor answered quickly. "Goodbye". He slipped out of Rose's embrace and quickly pressed a few buttons. The TARDIS made her familiar humming sound as they flew of into the timevortex.

"Now, where were we" The Doctor turned to Rose the broad smile still present on his face. "Yes, I remember". He walked over to her and once again wrapped his arms around her. She placed her arms around his neck and looked at his face. His hair was ruffled, standing up even more than usual. Slowly she looked downwards, into his chocolate brown eyes. She saw the familiar spark in his eyes. The spark that was always there. This time however she saw something else, something she hadn't seen in his eyes before. She could see the love he felt for her reflected in his eyes. He seemed mesmerized by her face, just looking at her.

"Doctor" Her voice awoke him from his trance. "Ida said something about you saying my name when you fell into the pit. She said something about you wanting her to tell me something. What was that? What were you going to say?" She tried not to push him, only to ask him a question, she saw his eyes move away from her face. He didn't dare look at her for some reason. He nervously shuffled his feet.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine too."

"It's just – I- I" He scowled at himself for not being able to form a sentence. He had pictured this moment in his head a million times, a million ways. In all these versions he came with a brilliant declaration of his love. In reality it seemed a lot less romantic. He shook the thought from his head, took a deep breath and started.

"I do want to tell you Rose, I just don't know how." There was a short silence. "I've never felt like this before, so I can't put words to my feelings, simply because I don't know how I'm feeling." Rose looked as if she was going to say something but something stopped her and she just looked into his eyes that were looking at her intently.

"I don't know how this happened, I tried to stop myself, but by the time I realized I had to do something about it, it was too late." Now Rose was seriously confused. _What is he talking about_? It made no sense to her. She felt the Doctor take a deep breath.

"I love you Rose". He closed his eyes. "There I said it. Now you know, and I don't know…." He started rambling, his eyes moved rapidly, looking everywhere except for Rose her face. . Rose smiled and placed a finger against his lips, he shut up immediately. His eyes slowly, turned back to her, his eyes filled with uncertainty, fear, confusion and above everything else, love.

She removed her finger from his lips and slowly replaced it with her soft lips. She felt the Doctor relax immensely as soon as her lips touched his again. For some reason he'd gotten it into his head she would demand to be taken home as soon as he told her he loved her. He once again pulled her flush against her, pulling her close as if never to let her go again. Deepening the kiss, Rose grabbed his jacket and pulled herself even closer to the Doctor.

They were so wrapped up in each other neither noticed the TARDIS had landed. The door opened and Jackie looked into the console room. She heard the TARDIS approaching and had quickly ran outside to greet her daughter. When the door hadn't opened after 5 minutes she started to get worried and had opened the door. She'd expected a lot of things inside that small wooden box, but not the scene that was in front of her eyes. After she'd gotten over the initial shock of the huge room inside the small box she saw her daughter wrapped up in the arms of a man that looked 15 years her senior. Rose couldn't see her, her back was towards the door. She knew Rose loved the Doctor but she never thought he would give in to the temptation. She didn't know what to think so for now she just coughed softly. The Doctor opened his eyes and looked over Rose's left shoulder to see who was making the disturbing sound that kept him from kissing Rose until she couldn't see straight. He came face to face with the one person he wanted to avoid. He slowly pulled back from the kiss, keeping Rose close to him.

"It's your mother" He whispered into her ear.

"You flew us home" She whispered back. "Couldn't you have come up with something better. A nice beach, a little romantic planet."

I..I figured you'd want me to take you home after I kissed you, so that seemed like a good plan" he answered, a little nervous touch to his voice.

"Of course not silly". She gave him a quick peck on the lips and slowly turned around.

"Hi mum." She answered giving her a smile, she walked over and gave her a hug. Jackie still seemed dumbfolded and only barely managed a reply.

"I need a cuppa." She said and she started walking back towards her home. Rose held out her hand to the Doctor and he took it.

"By the way" Rose said, as they walked towards the Powel Estate together. "I love you too.


End file.
